


Two oblivious guys

by Get_below_my_line_of_vision



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, First Kiss, Gertrude Cinematic Universe (GCU), Gertrude returns, Guess Who's Back, Hopefully this isn't too outlandish and that it makes sense, M/M, POV Grantaire (Les Misérables), Pet Chickens, Realization, Two oblivious guys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:34:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25052491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Get_below_my_line_of_vision/pseuds/Get_below_my_line_of_vision
Summary: Grantaire doesn’t show up to their weekly meeting and Enjolras abandons everything to see if he’s okay. He didn’t have to do that. Enjolras is so unaware he’s really dramatic at times.
Relationships: Enjolras/Grantaire (Les Misérables)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 36
Collections: Gertrude the Killer Chicken





	Two oblivious guys

**Author's Note:**

> I was forced into a break from writing by my brain and I think that was for the best since I’m slowly starting to get happier. Baby steps xd  
> 
> 
> Anyway I’m not gonna moderate the comments :) ‘Cause I’m trying to be secure lmao

It was raining outside. Heavily. Grantaire sighed as he looked out of the window, guilt grasping him. He didn’t _have_ to go to the Musain. It wasn’t like he was a major contributor anyway. All he did was drink and criticise everyone and everything. Just this once, he could stay inside.

Through habit, he thought of Enjolras. Whenever that Apollo came into mind it was because of frustration and annoyance. That was why his blood started to rush and his heartbeat increased. It was the only reason why his hairs stood up in the back of his neck whenever Enjolras glanced at him. How he would feel heat rise to his cheeks whenever Enjolras would stare at him for a long time. He was trying to embarrass him.

He shook his head. Again, he was thinking about Enjolras when there was no need to. This happened too frequently; he hated it.

Grantaire looked around the empty house. There was nothing to do. He missed yelling at Enjolras. There was something that was addictive about it. Staring deep into his glowing eyes, seeing the fire that burnt in them; he was ecstatic he was the one who ignited it. Whenever there was passion in him, Grantaire adored the man. It was something he desired deeply. Just like how he wished to go outside, only to be barricaded by the rain. If he had the passion and determination Enjolras had, he would fight nature and go outside. Then again, he was only Grantaire. The cynic. Nothing more.

Shrugging, Grantaire picked up his headphones and let it rest on his collarbones as he shuffled to his room with his woolly socks. “C’mon, ya chickens,” He said as he automatically picked up a bottle and brought it to his mouth. He then stopped, “Damn, do you think I have a problem?”  
He looked down and saw his two pet chickens. There was Barnaby, the weakling which got scared of everything, and Wilhelmina who was a dog reincarnated into a chicken. Of course instead of barking it would make bwoking noises. 

Since they were only chickens, they just gravitated towards Grantaire, not knowing what he was talking about.  
Grantaire sighed with love, “C’mon, we’re going to the bathroom- I’m going to brush my teeth.”

Smoothly, he slid into the bathroom and put on his headphones and yawned. It was the afternoon, but he was so tired. Perhaps Enjolras acted like a charger which gave him energy.

Damn it, he thought about him again. That damn thought parasite...

He pulled out his phone and pressed play on his music app. With songs blaring to his ears, he shimmied his chickens into the room and shut the door. Then he grabbed a toothbrush and started to mouth along with the lyrics. Every now and then it would touch his teeth and actually do what its intended use. From time to time, he would point it to Wilhelmina or Barnaby for them to sing along. Then Wil made a weak noise. That was weird; she only made that noise when she was looking at the front door.

Confused, he took off his headphone down to his collarbones. Kneeling down, he stroked her, “What’s wrong, Wil?”  
Then outside the bathroom, he heard footsteps. Immediately, Grantaire froze, his eyes wide. “Shhhh,” He grouped his two chickens in front of him so if the intruder opened the door, he would act as a shield with his back to the door.

Shit, he had another chicken- god knew where it was. Quickly, he glanced back and saw a white splotch blending in with the white tiles of the bathroom wall. Upon watching it more, he realised it was Gertrude. This was fine. Although he didn’t know how she got in, it was fine. Gertrude was always the silent one. Hence he didn’t need to calm her. They were going to wait patiently in the bathroom as Grantaire called for the police. Simple.

Except it wasn’t. As the footsteps vibrated on the floor, Gertrude took this as a chance to be her spotlight and screeched.  
With his cover being blown, Grantaire harshly pointed his toothbrush at her, “I swear to God, if I survive this shit, I’m going to fucking eat you.”  
Gertrude tilted her head and then screeched once more.

Then the door moved slightly until it swung open. Grantaire spun around to his two chickens and yelled “I’ll protect you!”

“...Grantaire? You’re okay?” A familiar voice called out.  
He froze. “What?” He turned around, recognising the man. From miles away he could notice his blond hair and perfect sculpted face. Apart from the fact that his hair colour was darker due to it being wet, and that his teeth were practically chattering, probably from the cold. 

“Enjolras?” He stood up. “Why are you here? There’s an intruder here!”  
Gertrude casually walked outside the bathroom. Grantaire awkwardly watched her before turning his attention back to Enjolras. “Wait, you’re the intruder! What are you trying to do, give me a heart attack--?”  
Cutting him off, Enjolras brought him into a tight hug. “I thought something terrible happened to you!” He stepped backwards, giving some room for Grantaire to breathe. But then he removed his headphones and pulled him into a tighter hug.  
“What…?” Grantaire breathed out as he naturally hugged him back. “What’s going on?”  
Enjolras’s mouth dug into his shoulder thus his voice was muffled, “I thought something happened to you. You didn’t come to the meeting.”

Grantaire tried to pull him away to no avail. He relaxed and returned back to hugging him. “So why didn’t you call me?”  
“Because you didn’t answer it. Nor did you answer me when I was calling out your name two minutes ago. I asked Combeferre and he said you didn’t have anything scheduled, so it wouldn’t make sense for you to be outside the house.”  
Ah. Grantaire sighed as he successfully pulled their two bodies apart. However Enjolras was hard to move, especially when he was pulling him close. A bubble of laughter came out of Grantaire as he struggled, “Listen, I--”  
Enjolras pressed his lips against his.

What?

Grantaire pulled away- not in disgust, but in pure surprise. “What?”  
Enjolras was also frozen in shock. “I don’t know.” He muttered.  
“What?” He said louder.  
“I don’t know!” Enjolras repeated in a higher pitch.  
“Oh no.”  
“This explains so many things I was feeling.” Enjolras muttered to himself.  
“Oh no…” Grantaire crouched down. “Enjolras likes me.”  
“I’m as surprised as you are.”

“Ohhh…” He scratched his head. “You know what? It does explain a lot of things on my end too.” He looked up. “Wait, how did you get into this house?”  
“The door was unlocked.” Enjolras said honestly.  
“No way…” Grantaire marched to the front door and pulled the handle. “See? Locked…” From the corner of his eyes he saw smashed glass on the couch, below the windows. “Enjolras?”  
“I swear I didn’t do that.”

On the couch Gertrude walked about. “Well, it’s definitely not Gertrude.” Grantaire murmured. He then looked at Enjolras. After months of debating with him, he could tell when he was being truthful. “Huh,” He looked back at Gertrude. Then back at Enjolras. “Huh.” He cocked his head, “I’m not gonna question it.”  
Enjolras furrowed his eyebrows. “It’s behaviour like this that you--”  
“Shut up,” Grantaire leaned in and kissed him on his mouth, finally feeling free.

**Author's Note:**

> I realise now not many people will not know Gertrude. So here are fics which are tagged with ‘Gertrude the Killer Chicken’. The top is its creation and the bottom is the latest work. Let’s make the GCU happen. JK… Unless… ?  
> [El Tango de Enjoltaire](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24439474)  
> [Chicken scratches](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24669439)  
> [Leo](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24984313)
> 
> Hopefully I made it so that Gertrude is still a likeable character. And that I was being funny. Never too sure about the last part.


End file.
